


Polyamory is for everyone

by Sneery69



Series: Pointless Tumblr Porn Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, I'm awful at titles, M/M, Porn, Smut, bottom!misha, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneery69/pseuds/Sneery69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen desperately tries to tell himself that what he has seen back in there couldn’t possibly have been real. Misha isn’t…there’s no way in hell that Misha is sleeping with Mark, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamory is for everyone

Misha is, to say the least, having fun. It isn’t the absolute best sex he ever had, but Mark’s cock is thick and rigid in him, and if he moves down with the right angle, he hits his prostate without any problems. There’s been no kissing (even though Misha is totally the type who kisses even if it’s just a quick fuck) but both are covered with bite marks from the chest down. They are going at it for a while now. There have been lovely blow jobs and quite a lot of spanking (because Misha likes it and Mark has picked up on that somehow immediately.)

Mark’s hands are claws around his hips now, and predictably, he is one hell of a dirty talker. That’s part of why Misha agreed to this - he wanted to know if Mark’s smugness carried over to bed. Well, it does. It’s gotten worse, even (or better, depending on your perspective.)

"Knew you’d be tight like a virgin, Collins." Mark grins up at him while simultaneously slamming him down onto his cock. Misha arches his back and clenches his cheeks around him like the whore he is. "Mh, just…yeah, fuck, do…do that again." Misha does. "Bet you usually top, mh?" Misha tries to nod, but is interrupted by Mark’s left hand around his neck, slightly squeezing. "Not used to getting fucked, but still awfully good at this. Knew you’d be kinky." Misha gasps around the pressure on his wind pipe, feeling his orgasm approach rapidly now. "Ugh. But you know that, don’t you? Slutty lil’ bitch."

Mark’s other hand makes loud contact with Misha’s ass cheek, and the sound of the hit combined with the deep moans erupting from Misha drowns out the noise of the door handle easily.

___

Jensen desperately tries to tell himself that what he has seen back in there couldn’t possibly have been real. Misha isn’t…there’s no way in hell that Misha is sleeping with Mark, of all people, and…and like this, too, and Misha isn’t even gay, this must be some sort of awful prank, right? Right?

Wait, there have been times where he thought maybe Misha was… Jensen tries to remember the little moments when he doubted, usually only for a split second, that Misha and Vicky had a normal heterosexual monogamous relationship, comes up with five instances even though he’s currently panicking, and wow, he has been an idiot. 

It has been right there and he has completely ignored it. 

Jensen tries to breathe calmly through his nose, dimly aware that his feet have carried him back to his own trailer. He just wanted to run lines with Mark. He certainly hadn’t been prepared for moans and… and what else he heard. And the shock when he realized it was Misha, not some pretty female assistant from set… well. Jensen isn’t sure he’ll ever recover from it. 

He slumps down on his couch, resolutely ignoring his erection because, just…no. It must have been the adrenaline, combined with the fact that he hasn’t slept with Danneel in what feels like forever. Just that. Nothing else. He’s ignoring it - like he’s ignoring the bitter twinge in his gut when he thinks of Dany and where she is right now…and with whom.

Jensen sighs. He isn’t ignoring it at all, is he? His hand has already sneaked down between his legs, squeezing the bulge roughly, and gods, he can’t get the arch of Misha’s spine out of his head, the way he moved without any shame, twisting and moaning, or the dark place that Mark’s cock disappeared into every time Misha fucked down with a roll of his hips, his full-body jerks every time Mark must have hit home… Jensen presses his hand down hard and comes in his pants, white light at the edge of his vision.

He doesn’t even wait for his breathing to return to normal before he jumps up and runs into the bathroom. There’s cold sweat on his brow and he feels ill. Like, close to vomiting-ill. He just masturbated to Misha being fucked by Mark - a thing that actually happened, apparently, and he has come harder than possibly ever before.

(Deep down he knew it, of course. He knew he was a filthy pervert who couldn’t keep his own mind faithful to his wife on the best of days. He knew that, if given the chance, he’d kiss Misha senseless on-screen. The only motivation he’d have needed was a sound excuse.)

Jensen retches a bit over the toilet just for the hell of it, feeling doubt and self-pity creep up on him, but the panic recedes like the useless thing it is. There’s no point to denying that he has been turned on by the display he witnessed earlier, and no point in telling himself that he doesn’t want to be …involved. 

Jensen sits down with the back against his small bath tub and closes his eyes in despair.

___

"Well well. Look what I found on my way out." Mark holds up a blue and black lanyard with a key attached to it - Misha recognizes it as the one Jensen carries around for his car. 

"Lay right there on the threshold, and definitely wasn’t doing that when I came in earlier. Guess we caught ourselves a little voyeur." Mark smirks in his best Crowley fashion, but there’s a tightness around his eyes that tells Misha that’s he’s - well, worried.

"Could be a coincidence", Misha mumbles halfheartedly, wrapping the towel more securely around his hips and starting to make tea.

"Yeah. You don’t really believe that, do you?"

Misha sighs, getting two cups out. Doesn’t look like Mark would leave soon, after all.

"Not really. I actually thought I heard the door earlier."

Mark sits down on one of the two kitchen chairs and gives up on his Crowley face. “That’s…Jensen isn’t exactly known for…uh.”

"Yeah", Misha agrees, feeling strangely numb. There’s something bothering him about this. Well, more than it should bother him, anyway. He really, really didn’t want Jensen to know that he fucks around on set. He had been careful to this day, really careful. And now this.

Somehow, he doesn’t think that Jensen is the kind of person who’s overly open to new ideas. Such as multiple partners, or, you know, bisexuality.

"So." Mark continues, and Misha prays that for once, Mark won’t just say what comes to his mind. No such luck, of course. "How are you dealing with your crush finding out about your polyamory?" You can literally hear the smirk.

"Shut up", Misha replies mildly, but he places the tea in front of Mark too forcefully, and a bit sloshes over the rim. 

"Come on, Collins. Other people might be obtuse, but I have been observing you really carefully. You know, to find out if you’d hit me in the face when I’d offer my… services."

Misha says nothing after that. What is there to say,anyway? He has but two choices: confrontation or evasion. And he knows what’s more his style.

___

To say that Jensen was surprised by the knock on his trailer at half past one in the night would be an understatement. He’s still awake, caught in his own personal hell, trying to forget about Misha’s ass bouncing up and down, trying not to masturbate, trying not to drown in guilt.

And of course, it’s Misha standing at his front door, holding up his key chain. That he obviously lost. 

"Found this on my doorstep", Misha says nonchalantly while pushing past Jensen into his trailer. "Thought you might want it back."

Jensen shuts the door automatically, turning around with what is probably his absolutely dumbest expression, but he can’t help it. Confusion, arousal and terror all try to get the upper hand and he just needs to remain calm right now. Deep breaths, Ackles.

"Um. Couldn’t this have waited ‘til morning?"

Misha throws himself unto Jensen’s couch like he has done multiple times since they've known each other, with the same air of confidence and cockiness as always. And yet, something is off.

"Yeah. No. You saw us, didn’t you." Misha stares at him, eyes large and unfathomable, but his tone is flat. Jensen stares back, not able to move.

"Jen? Hey, are you…this won’t change anything between us, will it? Because I’d hate if you thought…I mean, I am a bit of a …Jen?” 

Jensen thinks he might start to laugh hysterically any moment now. Is this Misha Collins trying to explain his sexual exploits on his couch? Also, are they actually going to talk about this?

"I’m…uh. Not sure what to do." 

Misha probably goes for a smirk, but it comes out wobbly and hesitant. “How about sitting down for a start?”

"Right." Jensen sits down because he works most smoothly when told what to do. Okay, not going there right now. "Um. Yeah. I saw you with Mark. I’m sorry. I didn’t want…I mean, I didn’t stay or anything, I wouldn’t…"

Misha waves his hand at him, looking a bit more confident now. “Don’t you worry about that. I’m sure neither Mark nor I would really have objected to your presence.”

Jensen blushes - he knows he does. What could he say? ‘I found out today that I wouldn’t object either? Even though, maybe, can we leave Mark out of it?’

"I freaked out a bit", is what leaves Jensen’s mouth in the end. "I’m good now, though. Figure you and Vicky have an open relationship?"

Misha shrugs. “Yeah, since almost the very beginning. You’re not…you know, about the man thing?”

Yeah, the man thing. So not a problem Misha, would you like to suck my dick? “What? Um, no. That’s…not entirely surprising either.”

"Right." Misha looks like he’s about to say something else, but he finally shakes his head and gets up again. "Sorry for waking you. I guess I should…"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

Woah. What? What the hell, Jensen? He must have gone insane. Misha seems to think so, too. He’s staring at him like there’s a second head sprouting between his shoulders or something.

"Are you serious?"

Jensen fidgets. “…Yeah?”

"Oh…okay. Then…No wait, what kind of dinner do you mean?"

Misha looks unsure, like he’s completely out of his depth, and Jensen can commiserate because he has literally no idea what he’s doing.

"Um. Candles? Except you’re probably not the candle person. I guess I could decorate with dildos and hand cuffs and … yeah man, please save me here, I’m horrible with this."

Misha is still staring, but at least he sinks down on the couch again. Hell, the guy could at least blink or something.

"But…Danneel?"

"Is currently on vacation with her lover, believe it or not." Well. Jensen wouldn’t have guessed he’d tell anyone ever, especially not in this context, but right now, there’s no other choice but to admit it. It’s not like he likes it or anything. But Danneel fell in love all over with her childhood sweetheart, and there’s nothing Jensen can do about it. They talked it through, and there had been tears, but Jensen feels like he’s getting over it. More rapidly by the second, apparently. After all, there’s not less of Danneel for him just because she likes someone else, too, just like there’s no less Misha for Vicky.

"Wow, that’s…not even the biggest surprise today." Finally, Misha gives him his patented smirk, all self-assured and flirty. "So about that hand cuff dinner…"

___


End file.
